


The Journals of Lydia Hollowyer (Transcribed by Harper Skelion)

by Romeo_Melody22



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Demons Aren't All Bad, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Honestly this is a jumpshoot from another fandom, I dont expect anyone to find this, Let someone find this please, Magic, Or Read It, Other, i want to be noticed, most are just assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo_Melody22/pseuds/Romeo_Melody22
Summary: These are the transcribed pages of the journals from a woman named Lydia Hollowyer. She started writing when she was fourteen, and it recounts her life, along with the unusual circumstances around it. Some pages are missing, sorry about that.
Relationships: Alyssa Hollowyer/Phineas Beldan, Lydia Hollowyer/August Skelrance
Kudos: 1





	1. Entry 1, May 1st

5/1  
Ingrid gave me this journal for my birthday, its a secret gift for me. Mother doesn't know, nor does Father. Especially Father, I don't think he wants me to have this journal. I don't know why but maybe he thinks a fourteen year old will overthrow him! Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself:  
My name is Lydia Hollowyer and I am fourteen years old! My mother named me Lydia because my grandmother was named that. Hollowyer is our name, its a fancy name that's been passed down through my father, he's the lord of the land here, which makes me a princess practically. I have a sister named Alyssa, but she's only twelve and boring. Well, she's not very boring actually, she's got a big big secret that mother and father don't know about.  
She has a friend named Phineas. He's her age, and he's from a family of bards! His parents have actually played for mother and father here at the castle! Alyssa and Phineas have been stuck togther since they met. It's not a huge secret actually, Louis the physician told Father and Mother, that pesky grownup. They don't know that I know they know, so I told Alyssa so she now knows. That's when she yelled at me for telling our parents her secret, even after I told her Louis told them! The nerve of her. Phineas likes to hang around the orchard playing his instrument, causing all sorts of racket. I hope one day he'll be a good bard. hear Rachel calling my name, she's one of the maids. Goodnight journal!


	2. Entry 2, May 6th

5/6

Journal it's me Lydia! Should I call you journal or diary? Oh! What about- no thats a stupid name, I think you'll just be journal. You'll never guess what happened yesterday Journel, Father's trying to get me betrothed, which means engaged but you're still a child. How dare he! Says Mother. She thinks he should have waited til I was fifteen but Father says that he's waited long enough. The nerve of him. I got to at least hear about my betrothed, although I've come to hate that word.  
His name is August Skelrance, and he's apparently only a few months older than I. His father is the Duke Skelrance of the Clementine Marshes, its somewhere west of here. I'll be meeting him at a party soon, to announce our....engagement. I hope to Baltz he's nice. Maybe he'll be kind too.  
Alyssa, once she heard the news, laughed at me. I told her that she'd be next, just you wait for your fourteenth. That shut her up. I think she was worried, though I'm not sure why. She was quiet for the rest of the discussion. She asked to be excused and I think she left to find Phineas.  
Mother was explaining to me that I had to be nice to August once he arrives, to be polite to his parents as well. I wanted to say its not me she should be worried about, but Father making a fool of himself. Of course, Journel, I really couldn't. Which is why I write it here. Last time father brought another nobleman around, it was to secure some..trade deal of some kind. He drank to much wine and insulted the man's wife, calling her a "brutish cow" or something. She slapped him, very reasonably I agree, and stormed out. That was a few months ago.  
Father didn't get the trade deal.  
August Skelrance...I hope you'll make a better husband than my Father is to Mother.  
Goodnight Journel.


	3. Entry 3, May 11th

5/11  
Hello again Journel! It's been almost 5 days since I last wrote here. Things have happened. Phineas and his parents left the day after my last entry and Alyssa asked him to bring her back something from his trip. He promised he would and she was happier than can be. That smile of hers was really annoying for three days, then yesterday she finally calmed down when Mother told her to study. Well, as well as she can study when Ingrid is too busy swooning over Olson the blacksmith. I suppose I shouldn't be worrying about Ingrid. Mother keeps preparing me for August's arrival. What to do, what to say, how to present myself. It's really tiring and I'm having weird dreams. Journel the dreams I've had the last few days, its unusual.  
In one of them I was reading out in flower field then it got dark all of the sudden and I heard a loud growl. I thought it was a bear and then I turned and found myself running in the forest, away from the thing that was chasing me. I tripped and fell and I landed in a pit. Then I woke up! I didn't even get to see what was chasing me!  
And the second one was this: I was in the tunnels under the castle, exploring and all. I heard footsteps and this boy started walking next to me. We walked down the tunnels talking, though I don't remember what we talked about. He was a little taller than me, with dark hair and....brownish eyes I think. One looked brown and one looked almost greenish. He had a birthmark on his cheek, it was like a little bird. He laughed at my jokes and I felt happy. The tunnel came to and end and I looked over at the boy and...well he wasn't there. In his place a dagger, it had purple stones in the handle. No wait is it called the hilt? Handle. That's where the dream ended. I wonder what it means...  
Oh! What if the boy I saw was August! Or maybe it was just me making up a boy to try and calm my nerves. He probably doesn't look like that at all. I'm afraid he won't like me.   
Goodnight Journel.


	4. Entry 4, May 13th

5/13  
Journel, Alyssa came down with an illness of some sort last night. It's mostly her fault you know, she was running around in the forest while it was pouring down rain. You can't blame her though, she managed to catch wind of Phineas and his parents. Apparently they were playing their music and telling their tales to a town on the coast. She heard that from some travelers coming through the city. Alyssa you idiot you should've known better than to follow them into the forest while it was raining!  
There was something odd about her story though, once she was in the forest she got turned around when it started raining. She said she saw something in the trees. Glowing balls of light, all kinds of colors, and she grew dizzy. When she woke up she was outside the forest, on the edge by the castle, that's where someone found her. She's had a fever since then and isn't able to leave her bed.  
Glowing balls of light, maybe she saw some fairies? I think they're real, granted Father thinks I'm childish for believing in them. If Alyssa is allowed to be childish why can't I? He's just mad because our grandfather hated all things unusual. And he doesn't like the fact that Grandfather didn't apologize before kicking the bucket. I never met him, nor my grandmother. Father complains about us all the time to Mother, I hear them sometimes when I'm passing by on my way to the library. He wishes Alyssa and I were boys so the Hollowyer name doesn't die. I think its Baltz being funny. Baltz, Journel, is our common word for God, though he's actually the God of Fortune. Baltz's counterpart is Malefis, she's the goddess of misfortune. They go hand in hand, of course so its always good to pray to both of them. Both Malefis and Baltz are actually very just gods, they try their best not to be overly biased. But I think they have favorites sometimes. Its sometimes hard to dis..disti..distinguish! Distinguish the two of them because what good luck to you may be bad luck to someone else. That's why they're on our coins. The country's coins have Baltz on one side, and Malefis on the other. Anyway, I think Baltz and Malefis just decided to make Alyssa and me girls to cause some annoyance to Father, because Mother was praying for girls. She never told him that but she told me one day. See? They go hand in hand! I should be going Journel, I'm going to ask Alyssa about the lights again when she wakes up.  
Goodnight Journel!


	5. Entry 5, May 30th

5/30  
I'm sorry Journel, I haven't written in you for awhile now. Alyssa recovered so she's back to running around all over the castle, and even down in the city. Though Mother's made me promise to go with her whenever she goes down to the city. It's fun sometimes.  
Down there, there's a shop run by this old woman, I think she's older than dirt. That's rude, don't tell anyone I said that Journel. She's a really nice old lady. And the shop she runs is filled with all kinds of magic books. I actually sat down and started reading one about dreams while Alyssa was helping her sort her things. That's just one of the shops we went into.  
Father's been busy with new guests, some nobles from the south I think, and Mother's been spending her time worrying about the...Betrothal of mine. Frankly I've stopped worrying about it, I've read stories in some of Miss Mina's (the magic shop lady) books, sometimes women would secretly murder their betrothed and get away with it. That's if worse comes to worse. But I don't think it will. At least I hope not.  
Phineas returned with his parents a few days ago, and better yet, he kept his word, about as well as a twelve year old with slightly clumsy feet. He brought Alyssa back a small carved bird. It was carved out of oak, thats what he told me when he showed it to me. You see Journel, Phineas wanted to see if I liked it before giving it to Alyssa, for whatever reason. When she saw it, oh it was like she was struck with awe. She absolutely loved it and I think nearly tackled him in a hug. The bird I think was a falcon, though not to size. It didn't really matter, Alyssa loved it anyway.  
August Skelrance and his father, the Duke, will be coming next month.  
Goodnight Journel.


	6. Entry 6, June 6th

6/6  
I'm not doing very well with being consistent with these am I? It's been a week since I last wrote. Apologies, Journel.  
A letter came for me today, surprisingly. It was from the Duke Skelrance. Mother swept it away to read before I could and I didn't even get to see it. But she gave me the small package that accompanied the letter. That was from August. I know its a little odd, but I was a little excited Journel!  
Inside was a small dagger, with purple stones in the handle..just like my dream.  
There's no way he could have known, and theres no way Mother or any of the other staff members could have known. Only person who knows about this journel is myself and Ingrid, and she doesn't know where I hide it. Maybe its just coincidence. Maybe its fate Journel, that would be delightful. I pray to Baltz that its a good sign.  
Father felt like it was a horrible gift, Mother thinks its dangerous, and Alyssa was jealous I think. I went down to Miss Mina's to show her and she seemed a little surprised at it. Its probably because of the stones. If I remember right they're amethysts, and she said they were used to protect people. Honestly I'm quite delighted by my gift. I told Miss Mina about my dream, she's the first one I told aside from you Journel. She was ecstatic at it, she's says I have the makings of a seer. As if, Father wouldn't allow it and Mother would simply faint if she heard this. I don't entirely know if she's telling the truth or not because this is the first time I've had something like this happen. Well not unless you count the time I guessed Alyssa would fall out of the apple tree in the orchard and land on top of Phineas. Or that time I guessed Father would eat a rotten plum and throw up on Lord Pims. That was both horrible and funny to watch. Or that ti.. Oh Baltz, Journel. Miss Mina may be right. I'll have to tell her about this tomorrow!

Goodnight Journel!


	7. Entry 7, June 16

6/16  
Did you know Journel, that my dream was right? Well, partially right that is: August has a small birthmark on his cheek. His left cheek though, not his right.  
Journel I'm very pleased to announce that he..he seems very nice. He and his father arrived two days after my last entry. That letter Mother read was an announcement.  
August Skelrance, I wasn't expecting you to be this amusing. I was nervous when he arrived, Mother in all her worrying, missed an important step: telling me he arrived. I had to chase Alyssa down because she stole my shoes. I ran right into him, it was a huge clatter. Oh Journel it was so embarrassing! I really didn't realize it was him until I realized Mother had fainted!  
August helped me back up and Alyssa apologized immediately, that was actually a little funny. I didn't hear her if I'm completely honest, I was watching August.  
After that spectacle, August and I sat and talked for what seemed like hours. I..I um..Journel you're going to think this is silly, but I told him about my dream. He didn't laugh at me, which was nice. He was a little surprised about it though, and when I told him about the dagger, he asked if I liked it. I told him I did, and I told him about everyone. I mean we talked. He told me about the Clementine Marshes.  
Apparently Journel, the marshes aren't actually marshes, but extremely fertile lands for growing all kinds of crops. They were just named incorrectly on purpose. Which is quite ingenious if I say so. And this dagger was his mother's so that makes it almost twice as special, I feel almost bad for wanting to use it. Of course, he reassured me that it was practical. Not just for decoration.   
The way he spoke, it was very adult-like, and I'll be honest Journel I was quite enamored by it.   
It ended though when Alyssa started yelling at us that Father wanted us in his study.   
..  
Mother and the Duke Skelrance seems pleased that August and I were getting along, Father didn't really care by the look on his face. The Duke seemed like a grand old man, but he had kindness in his eyes. They talked for a little longer, though I'm not sure why they needed August and I to be there. August pointed out that they were talking about marriage, which still made my stomach turn slightly.   
"I don't think my Father would want me to marry before I turned eighteen," he whispered. "Though your's seems adamant to send you away." I had to nod because he was right. I did tell him that Father would have preferred for me and Alyssa to be boys.   
.  
They came back from a different part of the study and announced that it seems the betrothal (I still hate that word) was a good choice. I simply had to point out that this was the first time we had met, there simply wasn't definite proof that August and I were going to make a good pair. Surprisingly August agreed! Duke Skelrance did concede that there wasn't much to say about our first meeting.   
Then Father suggested something bold! He gave the idea I should go stay with August and the Duke for the next month or so! Mother almost fainted again and had to sit down! I can't believe my own Father would suggest something like that! It was almost like August knew what Father was thinking.   
Turns out Alyssa was peeking through the doorway and burst in at that moment, nearly crying because she didn't want to lose me, her sister. I had to stop Alyssa before Father yelled at her and then August gave an idea: What if Alyssa came with, it gives her experience in another castle and area, and it gives myself and him time to get to know each other.   
Then Mother fainted.  
Father and the Duke gave that some thought, and they actually agreed. Then August turned to me and asked if I wanted to go at all, which was simply a wonderful question. I thought about it, and, well, I couldn't say no. It was a little scary but I kind of liked the idea. Then Alyssa whispered into my ear and I shrugged. She wanted to know if we could bring Phineas, since he was her friend and he might know the Clementine Marshes in a different way. I told August later and he prompted the Duke, who in turn was okay with it. That sent Alyssa running down the castle halls down to the city to find Phineas.   
.  
What an exciting day! I don't know when I'll write next so, Goodnight Journel!


	8. Entry 7, September 1

9/1  
Journel it's been almost three months since I last wrote. Apologies, but it's been a whirlwind of events! Alyssa, Phineas, August and I arrived in the Clementine Marshes and it was simply beautiful. I can't describe it all Journel. Alyssa and Phineas, under the supervision of Avery, one of the butlers at the castle, experienced the city. Me, I spent time with August, and in the library, reading all kinds of books. Journel you'd be amazed by all the books. August even showed me some books pertaining to magic and magical creatures. It was wonderful.   
One night, August woke me up and took me out to the grass field to see the stars. He pointed out all the constellations he could see. It was amazing.   
Well it was amazing until this giant wolf came out of the forest. That was terrifying Journel. It was huge, bigger than any wolf I've ever seen. August told me to close my eyes and I did and when I opened them again it was a puppy! I promise you Journel that big wolf turned into a puppy and August did it! He's got magic! Though he very much denied it I could see it clearly. Can't fool me now can he. After a few minutes he nodded and admitted he had a certain type of magic. I wonder what kind it would be. Almost everyone has small bits of magic in them (Why do you think Bards are so in tune with their instruments?) so its not unusual. Though I can't help but notice the puppy had blueish fur. It had a more whiteish fur when it was huge. Odd..  
Why that little puppy followed us back to the castle and August brought it to Isolde, she's the head of the kitchen. She was a little mad that we woke her up but she adored the puppy.  
He walked me back to my room and apologized for the scare. I didn't mind in the end, it was nice. He even kissed me on the cheek, which was a delightful surprise.   
...  
Alyssa and Phineas spent a lot of their time down in the city and around the castle. Soaking up everything they can before going home. Alyssa even tried playing a few instruments and she was actually doing okay last time I checked. I think Phineas was a little surprised by her easily picking up a tune.   
..  
The Duke Skelrance pulled me aside one day from my reading in the library and asked me about August. What I thought of him and all. I told him that I like August, that I think he's a great guy. I think our future marriage will be sound, though I did ask why he was wondering. Turns out he was writing letters to my parents updating them about us and they wanted to know if the relationship was going to work.   
Then he mentioned that August was a bit of a strange boy as a child, (as if we aren't still children at fourteen) that he was an incredibly smart boy and he seemed to understand and know things that a child shouldn't know. He also said that August was more mature for his age than most boys (as if I couldn't tell, I've seen the boys down in the city). I told him not to worry, because I rather enjoy August's company.   
...  
I was sad when it was time to go, but I promised I would write once I got back home. Alyssa and Phineas both slept for a part of the ride, I was just dozing off, thinking about everything that's happened.   
But now I'm home and I'm glad to be. I missed my mother. My father, not so much.   
The dagger that August gave me, it makes me smile even more know that I've gotten to know him somewhat.   
Goodnight Journel.


	9. September 4th

9/4  
Hello Journel! I have had another dream! Last night's dream was a weird one, I was sitting in my room and looking out the window, and all of the sudden a snake appeared on my bed! It was a beautiful snake, dark rainbow scales all over and it was all coiled up on the blankets. When I went to grab it- which was probably not very smart of me- the snake bit me! My hand started turning to stone and I froze! Then the room started changing and I was in a garden. I saw the Wolf-puppy running around so I followed it and found myself in the orchard. The dream was mostly just me following and running around. That's really how it ended.

Alyssa has been studying, Mother would like her to stop running around all day and begin to learn skills that will help her in the future. I doubt that will happen anytime soon, I watched her climb out the window to find Phineas.  
I don't blame her, honestly. She's always been a bit more wild. She's still a kid after all. So am I. 

Journel, I'm afraid I'll have to stop writing for awhile. I have to get back to my studies and I have a feeling they're only going to get more interesting. The Duke offered for me to study there as well, given the city's large library. It's far larger than the our here, so I will be gone for awhile. The Duke even offered for Alyssa to come study as well. Mother and Father have their...doubts about my studies, which I'm not entirely sure why. Maybe they are having second thoughts about August and Mines...Betrothal.   
I shouldn't worry. 

Goodnight Journel. I will write when I can.


	10. October 2nd, Three Years Later

10/2  
My my, it has been awhile hasn't it Journel. A little more than three years. Apologies. I don't know where to start. Well then. How about I start with today.  
Today, Journel, was a lovely day. The sky was clear, the birds were singing, and Alyssa managed to weedle her way out of another arranged marriage.  
I've come to the conclusion, as has Mother and Father, that she will do almost anything avoid being married. Quite a bold move, I will admit. Like mine, on her fourteenth Father had already planned for her marriage, to a boy that was a few years older than her.  
Now that was the first problem. With August and myself, we were the same age, with Micah (the first one), he was almost 18. Which I suppose isn't that unusual, Mother and Father are four years apart. But it just felt weird at that age. Anyway Micah was a gentleman, but his patience was only so good. So all Alyssa had to do was make herself as annoying as possible and Micah rejected the betrothal and we never heard from him again. Now Father was angry. He was seething and I don't know how Mother managed to calm him down.

Number two was a few months after that, his name was Vincent. Now I didn't like Vincent, he was mean. He was closer in age to Alyssa, but he decided to hit her one day during dinner and next thing I know my knife is embedded in his hand. I made him apologize and we never saw him again. I'll take credit that was my fault. No one lays a hand on Alyssa like that. 

The latest one was Richard. There was nothing wrong with Richard. Just a stickler about manners. So all Alyssa had to do was eat like she does down in the tavern with Phineas. Just a little less manners than nescary for a lady.  
That's not to say she doesn't use manners down in the tavern with Phineas, its just she uses her hands as well. So that was the end of Richard.

Now it's open air. Father's taking a break to let his sanity regain. Mother's keeping herself busy with other hobbies. And Alyssa is spending her time down with Phineas in the city. She's become well know actually. Not as Alyssa Hollowyer, daughter of Lord Cyrus Hollowyer, no.  
As Alyssa Angeleyes. She's not entirely sure how she got that name, but Phineas told me- in between laughs mind you- that she got the name because some adventurer mistook her for some barmaid, and decided to get a little handsy. To which Alyssa replied by hitting him over the head with a tankard and dragging him out of the bar. Milton, the bartender laughed and said she had the eyes of an angel while doing so. I guess there was no malice in her eyes while practically waterboarding the man.  
So down in the tavern she's known as Alyssa Angeleyes. 

Journel I have plenty to talk with you about but so little time in the day to write.  
Goodnight Journel.


	11. October 7th

10/7  
Journel, I have not much news today, but I wish to write, so write I shall. I visited Miss Mina today, she's doing quite well, though her hands do tend to shake a tad more. Not enough to hinder her work thankfully. She's become a sort of confidant of mine, second to you, though I haven't been writing as often. She's met August, and she likes him rather well. I can see something else in her eyes though, wariness it looks like. I don't know why, but her wary has put a bit of wary in my mind as well. It's probably nothing but I shall keep these feelings in mind.  
Miss Mina's kept an eye on Alyssa too, during the nights when she doesn't make it back to the castle. These days Mother and Father are busy with trade deals and news of adventurers and bandits around the land. So they don't have much time to check on myself and Alyssa. We tend to go about our days, Alyssa spending her time with Phineas while he's here, and then spending time with me when he's not.   
Alyssa craves to see the world. She desperately wants to, and I don't know what's stopping her. Is it that she wants approval from our parents? Does she want approval from me? She has it from me. She dares not mention it to Father or Mother, lest they hurry and force her to marry some boarish oaf Count in some dirty castle. She feels stuck, and I don't know what stops her. I've talked to Miss Mina about this, and she thinks that Alyssa may still want a home to come to, she's still a kid after all.   
I was wandering around the market in town when I heard someone yelling about how the Dreaded Demon King Veilios was defeated by this group of adventurers. It piqued my interest so I went into the building. I've never been in there, and it was quite spacious. There was so many people and it was very exciting. I found the man who was telling the story and sat at one of the tables.   
It started like this: They had taken the quest from here and traveled south to Ollenhal, where stories had been received of dead bodies coming back to life in grotesque ways. The people were dying and they were crying for help. When the adventurers arrived almost all of the town was wiped out, with few survivors holed up in a church. The cemetery had become overgrown with tree roots that had uprooted all the bodies and transformed them. And at the center? Was Veilios himself, conducting the reanimated like puppets. Thats where the story picks up, as the man told it. He grew more illustrious and animated talking about how one created magical shields while the others struck down the undead and the mage of their group, a woman named Illina, began a spell to seal Veilios away inside a candle, a known moniker of hers apparently and they all succeeded. Illina was there and she held the candle up, and almost everyone shrunk back at its sight. I was in awe, I truly was at the story. I almost wish Alyssa and Phineas were there with me.

Goodnight Journel, sorry I have to go, Alyssa is climbing in my window.


	12. October 8th

10/8  
Alyssa climbed into my window last night. You should have seen her Journel, she was covered in flowers crowns and chalk paint of all kinds. There must've been some celebration down at one of the adventurers guilds, the way she described it i think it was the one Illina and her group was. I helped her wash off the paint while she was telling me about it. I kept my mouth shut since she seemed so excited to tell me about Veilios and how he was defeated. After that story she found Phineas trading stories with their bard, Kel. Kel sounded nice and apparently he had heard stories about Alyssa. As Alyssa Angeleyes of course, he heard about the small bar fight. Which Phineas found hilarious. I told her that doesn't explain the paint and crowns and she nodded and continued her story.   
Some girls pulled her aside and started making flower crowns and it turns out Alyssa was a might sensitive to a few and she sneezed and these little balls of light appeared! All around her! It's surprising, I guess Alyssa has some magic after all. She even demonstrated a little for me. Back to the paint, the girls saw the lights and got excited. I'm very proud of you Alyssa, very nice. Back to the story again, Phineas saw and he sounded like he was as surprised as everyone else. Alyssa said she thinks the lights change colors to match her mood. I asked her why and she said that when she saw Phineas smiling at her lights all of them turned pink.   
Why didn't I realize this before Journel? Why didn't she notice earlier? Well, I suppose you don't. Alyssa heard me chuckling and she looked at me all confused.   
"What?" She asks.   
"What?" I respond, "You like Phineas that's all" Oo the lights that were floating all turned reds and blues and she huffed and denied it. I laughed and finished wiping off the paint. She had taken off the crowns and given me one. It had daisies. 

That was yesterday evening. Today, Father brought some adventurers to the castle to offer a quest to them. Actually it was Illina and Kel's group. The quest was to find a group of bandits that were hunting traveling parties coming back and forth from the Clementine Marshes. I wish them luck. 

That's really all that happened today, so   
Goodnight, Journel


	13. October 17th

10/17  
I found myself dreaming again. And they seem to be telling the future again. Somewhat frightening though, these dreams. In one dream, I found myself in a maze of stone, following moving flowers until I came to the center of the maze, where a fountain was bubbling away. In the water there was gold coins and jewels and I put my hand into the water and all the sudden something was roaring. Roaring roaring roaring all around me Journel, until a pulled my hand out then it all stopped. I heard footsteps and turned, seeing a girl about my age running and she jumped into the fountain. Then it bubbled and turned to ash. Then I heard more footsteps and I saw Illina and her group! They were after the girl I think and that's when I woke up. 

Turns out Alyssa heard them telling the story about this witch girl they were chasing (apparently she was part of that troupe of bandits that Father tasked them to stop) and how she disappeared into a fountain. When Alyssa told me this I was amazed. My dream was fairly accurate. 

Phineas climbed into my room the other night, I think he missed his aim a little wrong because he got halfway through his little romantic poem before realizing it was me. Oh his face was hilarious. I pointed him in the direction of Alyssa's room and sent him on his way. I think I heard laughter from her room a little after that.   
I'm glad Alyssa has a friend like Phineas., although I don't think it's very accurate or fair for them to be called friends. They aren't   
friends no, but its not my place to say what they are. Only to observe and pray to Baltz it doesn't go poorly.

Mother's been looking for suitors for Alyssa lately. She's even tried roping me into it. I've made myself busy in town, helping Miss Mina and such. All the leaves have turned red and yellow, and autumn has set in. It's getting colder and it's been quite fun.

Goodnight Journel


	14. October 24th

10/24  
"With Rose colored eyes, comes the Angel of the Afterlife, bringing with her the Reaper's Shroud."   
My dream whispered this to me last night. I was sitting in the graveyard and I heard a voice tell me this. Alas, I do not know what it means. I have asked Miss Mina, and she found limited answers. The angel of death is named Noxis, and has been since before time. But every description of Noxis has described them as having silver eyes. Noxis is described to wear a suit of gold and silver, with a singular white rose. There's no mention of any rose colored- well anything- in relation to Noxis. Mina wonders if this means a new angel of death is coming to this world. But the afterlife and death are two different things, I had pointed out to her. Death is a singular point, Afterlife is what happens from then on. I don't know why I dreamt that, nor why the voice told me. Miss Mina believes the voice I heard was Noxis themself. I do wonder.   
I told Alyssa about my dream, she thinks its weird. Honestly I don't blame her, my dreams are becoming more unusual as the days go by.   
August has something he wishes to tell me, something that he was somewhat afraid to say before. I wonder what it is, and I hope to Baltz it is good.   
Who am I to talk with gods and angels? Who am I to hear what they tell?


	15. October 30th

10/30  
Journel, the news that August wanted to tell me, I could've guessed. The magic he has, its so powerful, it doesn't surprise me that he reveals he's a half demon.  
Oh Baltz Journel I'm so relieved! I know it sounds cowardly, but I was afraid he didn't want to marry me anymore. I was afraid he found some fault that was too much for him. Baltz I worried myself too much these last few days oh..Journel.  
August sat me down and told me that his mother was a grand demon who met his father and fell in love. He said he..he would understand if I didn't want to marry him and I had to laugh. I had to laugh, if to keep myself from crying.  
"Why in Baltz's name wouldn't I want to marry you?" I had to ask. "So you're a half-demon? You're not going to become some stranger to me just because of that."  
Journel the relief on his face, it was like the sun shining.  
Why is that something in fairytales? A person reveals something dire and all the sudden they are a stranger to their friends. August is still himself, so what if he is a half-demon.   
Of course, he swore me to secrecy, so dear Journel, it is so terribly important that no one finds you. He must've been tearing himself up, wanting to tell me these past years. Oh that night with the wolf must have made him scared. Scared I would find out. I...I love him dearly. I love him terribly.   
...  
I brought him to Miss Mina, and told him about my dream. The Reaper's Shroud dream. He agrees with Mina, about Noxis's description and my reasoning. Though he did point out that in one myth- or prophecy I suppose- Noxis comes down and meets with some Arch Demon and they pair their powers to bring in a new angel and a new demon are created.   
I guess the Clementine Marshes has another addition to the common myths. Mina started digging through her books and pulling up scrolls. She started throwing scrolls and books behind her and both August and I had to scramble to catch them. It must have been funny looking. Once she finally found the scroll she was looking for, she laid it out on the counter, and it was in a script that I couldn't read, and it made my eyes hurt to even try.   
"Can you read this for me?" Mina asked August, while looking for her glasses. I doubt he could, if it made my eyes hurt I would assume it would hurt his. But I suppose being August, he could.   
"It translates to 'The Angel Reaper of Rose will come first, then the Demon with a cane of Blackthorn will follow, when the tree breaks and lightning strikes.' " I don't think Mina expected him to actually translate that, given that she had to make a spell to translate it for her. Whoops. Mina promised not to tell as well.   
So Noxis and the unknown Arch Demon come together to create these two, an Angel and a Demon. Ooh..who knows, maybe my dreams will tell me later.   
Journel, it is late, and I can hear Phineas knocking on my window. He should really double check the windows before climbing. Silly.  
Goodnight Journel.


	16. November 6th

11/6  
Father was complaining and ranting about the Adventurers Guilds down in the city. How they don't do anything well or how they don't help. I pointed out that he did employee a group of adventurers previously, and that they got their job done. He didn't like that obviously.  
I found Alyssa down in the Adventurers Guild- I never wrote down the name- it's called the Green Unicorn. Funny name right? Anyway, I found her down there and she was talking with Illina, and those lights of hers were circling around the room. Illina was telling her about one adventure of hers, where she was following this ancient vampire to this abandoned castle. I missed most of the story and Alyssa told me afterwards. It was late and I had to bring Alyssa home.   
It was a quiet day, aside from that.   
Goodnight Journel


	17. November 15th

11/15  
One of Father's old friends came to the castle. Rutherford Firenza, he's about five years younger than Father, and that apparently let's him believe he can flirt with me. Disgusting. And what's worse is that after Mother explained I was engaged he attempted to flirt with Alyssa. He was lucky I didn't have my dagger. He's a disgusting pig of a man and he's staying with us for the next week or so.   
And so I told Mother that Alyssa and I were staying with Miss Mina until such time that Rutherford leaves. When father heard he laughed, wondering why we were doing so, and frankly I told him that Rutherford was a bad man.   
And so we are, Alyssa and I are in Miss Mina's home. She's currently reading across the room, she knows about my journel. Mina's more than happy to let us stay here, as long as we don't make a huge mess. Of course we won't.   
August left a few days ago, but I promised that I'd visit soon.   
That's really all for now   
Goodnight Journel


	18. November 16th

11/16  
Well, my wariness wasn't without cause, Journel. Alyssa forgot to tell Phineas she wasn't up in her room yesterday, so when he stopped by to visit, he found Rutherford inspecting my room. (I ended up asking him, and he said it was easier just to climb into mine and goes over) Then he saw that pig leaving my room and go to Alyssa's. I feel quite proud of myself to spite that wilted pig.  
Alyssa spent her day down in the Green Unicorn, with Phineas and Illina. Ilina's become quite a friend to her I've seen.  
I spent the day helping Mina with the shop, there was a few customers and Kel even came in, he wanted some string to repair some clothing of his.   
Today's been quiet.   
Goodnight Journel


	19. November 29th

11/29  
Sorry Journel, I haven't been writing as much. My dreams are getting to me again. I've had a few sleepless nights. That voice hasn't shown up in awhile. It's been raining heavily all day, so there's not much for Alyssa and I to do. She was showing Mina her fairy lights, and I was sorting some buttons. I fell asleep earlier today. Probably cause I hardly slept last night. I remember being on a boat, feeling the waves sway back and forth. I could hear the birds singing as they flew. And I heard the crew speaking and talking with each other. Just as quickly the scene changed and it was pouring down rain. The ship was rocking and we were tumbling across the deck, trying to keep the ropes and barrels from flying away. Then the storm cleared, and waves slowed. The night sky was alight with stars. Except they weren't stars.  
They were eyes. Eyes of this great..colossal being. Thousands of millions of eyes glowing all colors you could imagine, and some you could not. Billions of colors and billions of eyes and teeth and scales and skin and I can't...I can't it hurts to try to remember. I remember someone calling a name- it must have been mine- they were yelling for me. They were calling me "Glacia." Glacia Glacia Glacia...who is that? Then I was no longer staring at the neverending eyes, I was in the water, bubbles around me as I was sinking lower. Lower lower lower until I rested at the bottom, surrounded by glowing creatures in the darkness, they looked so unusual and beautiful. I heard a voice rumble from the darkness, and it said  
"Welcome Home O' Glacia"  
And then I woke up. I fell asleep while reading a story about Glacia the Green, a sailor's story about this girl who lost her mind and jumped into the ocean. I suppose the moral of that story was to never stare at the night sky right after a freak storm. You never know what- or who- is standing watch over you.  
Goodnight Journel, I feel my magic is changing. Maybe it's growing.


	20. January 14th

1/14  
I do poorly at writing consistently. My apologies Journel. Its a new year, and I have some hope. I will be turning 18 this year. Wow.  
Where did I leave off? Oh, right. Glacia's dream and Rutherford. The dream hasn't bothered me since, so that has been cleared up. As for Rutherford, he left and Alyssa and I moved back into our rooms in the castle. Father was livid, but he's busy once more. Mother is still trying to find a suitor for Alyssa. Ah, Alyssa, where should I start with you?  
She spent the eve of this new year down at the Green Unicorn with Phineas, and the rest of the building. I had joined them earlier in the evening then spent the rest with Miss Mina. Mina and I saw the fireworks from her windows so that was nice.   
Alyssa continues to wish to leave. Leave and be able to travel the world with Phineas. She's afraid that our parents may send guards to retrieve her from wherever she was hiding. Baltz only knows what they'd do to Phineas if that happened. I severely doubt it would be any less than death or imprisonment. Father is a cruel man. And Mother tries to care.   
..  
Noxis appeared to me in a dream one night. I was sitting on the base of the hanging gallows, looking out at the crowd. Wondering what they were thinking. I looked up to see a man being tied up there, the noose tightened to his throat. I couldn't see his face. Before the executioner pulled the lever it was almost as if time had stopped. Then Noxis appeared. I asked them what had the man done. They didn't reply, only taking the man's soul into their hands, before sitting next to me as time resumed, and the man fell and hung.   
"A soul shows the truth in a person," said Noxis, feeling the weight of the soul with their hand. "Many change throughout their lives."  
They hand me the soul to hold, and it was almost like holding a cloud. A dense cloud, but light enough it could float for a few minutes. It was unusual. I asked Noxis as to why you keep appearing in my dreams. Their response was that I could see.  
The sky grew dark as thunder tore through it, and lightning wasn't far behind. 

I woke up after that.   
I told Mina, and she doesn't have any answers for me, aside from what I already know: I can see. 

Goodnight Journal.


End file.
